Beauty and the Prince
by suger58
Summary: It's their 6th year at Hogwarts, & Harry's sister, Mina, has come to scary realizations that she is in love w/ Draco Malfoy. Mina is forced to keep their romance a secret from her friends,who would desert her if they knew..What happens when they find out?


**Author's Notes: In this story, Mina is Harry's sister, younger by 9 months but in the same year (6th). The girl Lina who is mentioned is Hermione's twin sister (not identical). Just for reference, Mina has long, blonde, beach-wave hair and emerald-green eyes like her mom and brother. Enjoy!**

**ALSO, I will only keep writing if I get at least 5 reviews. I don't want to write if no one is going to read! :( K, thanks guys!  
**

Mina was having the worst day. Waking up late and missing two classes wasn't enough, oh no, of course it got worse. Snape caught her grabbing something to eat in the Great Hall after missing his Potions class and he was less than cool about it. After an earful and a promise of two weeks detention, Mina was writhing with frustration. With one look at her face, the Gryffindors avoided her for the day, even Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lina. Even the other students in the hallway took extra care in getting well out of her way. Mina wondered if her face actually looked _that _scary.

While stalking down to the dungeon for her detention with Snape that evening, she almost turned right around at the sight of Malfoy walking (no, _gliding_) down the hallway towards her. He always seemed to glide; he was like a gliding, blonde, blue-eyed God. She choked on her juice at the very thought of that, although she was almost used to these weird feelings she seemed to have for Malfoy lately. The thoughts were unnerving, but exciting at the same time. If Harry, Ron, Hermione or Lina knew even an inkling of her thoughts, she would have been buried in a 50 foot grave by now. _No, 100,_ she thought sourly. That was why they could never find out. Not ever. Not that anything would become of her thoughts.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, a sinister grin on his face. He was obviously glad to see the person in front of him; she was his favourite Gryffindor to torment.

"Malfoy, not today, I'm not in the mood," she growled, throwing her juicebox in the trash and going to brush past him, but he threw out his arm and blocked her. She began to pull out her wand but then noticed some other students walking down the dungeon and decided better not to.

"You finally got what was coming to you, eh, Potter?" he sneered again. But… Mina thought she saw a flash of – sympathy? – run across his face. No, it couldn't be. Malfoy and sympathy couldn't be put in the same sentence.

"What are you talking about?" she breathed angrily. She was almost quivering. Malfoy only smiled more at her apparent irritation.

"Detention," he smirked. "Snape told me. Didn't think you'd skip class once a week and get away with it?"

"That's none of your business," she spat, pushing at his arm, but it didn't budge. He was strong. And handsome. And beautiful. And…

"No, wait," he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, with that smirk still on his face. "I want to relish this moment. Mina Potter in detention for 2 weeks, doing _my _homeworkwhile I take a 2 week vacation. It's brilliant." He opened his eyes and winked at her.

"You little shit-" she began, pulling her wand out, but he managed to whip his out faster and stab it underneath her chin.

"Don't even think about it," he whispered, two inches from her face. For a second, she was taken aback at his closeness and froze on the spot. She knew Malfoy would not miss that look on her face. The increased wideness of her already big eyes would have been noticeable even if he were several feet away from her. She was caught, she was almost sure of it.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She managed to tear her eyes away from those blue icicles that were boaring into her very soul, but his arm still would not budge. She went to go around the other way, but he only side stepped and blocked her again. She could have screamed.

"Not yet, Potter," he said, his eyes scanning the dungeon for any witnesses. When it was apparent that they were very alone, he leaned closer to whisper, his mouth an inch from her ear, "Aunt Bella couldn't help but mention to me about the last look on Black's face. Want to hear?"

"You filthy, vile son of a bitch!" she screamed, hurtling her full body strength into him and sending them both onto the cold pavement. Malfoy's wand fell out of his hand as Mina landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground with her fist raised. She intended to settle this without magic and take her years of pent-up anger out on him. She could feel hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she punched him hard in the face. Satisfaction rushed through her.

Mina didn't get a chance to feel any more satisfaction because Malfoy grabbed her arms and threw her off him, her light body bouncing off the floor and skidding into the wall. However, it took only a few seconds for her to recover and get back up. Malfoy was just getting up, trying to stifle a bloody nose, when Mina shoved him as hard as she could. His back hit the wall with a light _thud _and his eyes became wide at the sight of her. Mina couldn't imagine how scary her face looked at that moment.

"I'll kill you," she whispered, her fists clenching the neck of his shirt and her face pressed almost into his. "I'll rip you apart, bury your body and no one will ever find you." She let out a small, forced laugh. "Well, that would require actual friends for people to look for you. They wouldn't even notice."

For once, Malfoy had nothing to say. Nothing. Mina's face scrunched up in disbelief. What was wrong with the kid? He almost looked sad. Almost.

"Get your filthy half-blood hands off me," he spat, pushing her back. His assault only made her angrier and she used all her force to push him back. He grunted lightly at his back thudded against the wall again.

"These 'filthy half-blood' hands are going to kill you," she whispered angrily again, her hand clenching around his throat. He smiled. She almost quivered with rage and tightened her hand on him.

"Go ahead, do it," he choked, smiling more. She dug her fingernails into his skin. "Go ahead. It won't bring him back."

Mina dug her fingernails into his skin some more before she dropped her hand away from his neck. Blue bruises and little bits of blood were noticeable from where her fingernails were.

"Kinky, aren't you, Potter?" he jeered, rubbing at his throat. Mina resisted the urge to kick him in the nuts. She kept her head high and stared back at him with cool defiance.

"I'll show you kinky," she growled, raising her fist again. "Try explaining to your little pals how a girl beat you up."

Malfoy shrugged. "You're not really a girl. More like a man."

Mina laughed out loud this time. "Oh ya, I'm just a huge manly-man." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Glad you agree," he said, and then all of a sudden, he grabbed her by the shoulders with a smoldering look in his ice-blue eyes.

"You stupid half-blood," he whispered to her, his face close again. She was frozen again, too. "You think this is a game?"

"Seeing as I don't know what you're talking about," she said, irritated, but he cut her off.

"I hate this," he finally said. Mina's eyes widened. Malfoy in pain? HAH. This was hell frozen over.

"Hate what?" she said cautiously. His eyes fell for a moment, then raised back to her. This time, his eyes weren't full of the loathing she used to. They were something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You." He took his hands off her and stepped back a foot. Mina stayed frozen on the spot and studied him with confusion. What was with him? A once unbreakable individual, Malfoy seemed close to his breaking point. Mina thought she could almost see him shaking.

"Tell me something I don't know?" she retorted. He exhaled deeply and stepped closer to her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Not hate," he whispered, his face inching closer to her and his hands taking hold of her upper arms tightly. "Just hate for what I'm feeling."

She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? She had to be.

"What the hell are you going on about, Malfoy?" she choked. She tried to sound stable but her words wouldn't come out right.

"How could I even think about a half-blood this way?" he continued, almost to himself. Mina flared up again and went to push him away.

"Get your hands off me!" As soon as the words left Mina's mouth, she felt the breath get knocked out of her as she was pushed against the wall.

"This isn't a game, Potter!" he whispered fervently. Her eyes widened even more. "People are going to die, and here I am, having fancies about a filthy half-blood."

The sound of Mina's open hand hitting Malfoy's face echoed off the dungeon's wall.

"You fuckin-" Mina had no time to react as Malfoy's lips pressed fiercly into hers. For a second, she tried to push him back, but her passions overcame her and she threw her arms around. He lifted her up and she wrapped his legs around his waist, never feeling a kiss so passionate in her life. Hatred and passion intertwined, she never thought a kiss could have such heat, such fire. The only thing she was aware of was him. His mouth, his touch, his arms, his body. She wanted ever inch of him.

"Give me everything," she whispered fervently into his lips, her hands intertwined in his hair tightly as she kissed his mouth over and over and over. His hands were in her hair too, grasping, clenching, caressing her every strand.

"I'll give you anything," he whispered back. She was barely aware of his moving legs as he carried her down the dungeon hall, into the Slytherin common room, and into his bed. The whole way there, she could not keep her mouth of his, pushing harder into his lips as if she could get any closer to him. Mina didn't even have time to think as he lied her – no, _pushed her –_ into his bed so fervently that it overwhelmed her. He kissed her mouth, her chin, inching his lips one kiss at a time down her throat and onto her collarbone, frantically but gentle, his hands moving to the button of her pants. That was when all logic had subsided and passion had completely overcome them both, and she was not even aware of her hands pulling – no, almost ripping – his shirt off of him. She was lost in the fire and there was no getting out. Ever.


End file.
